Setting Sail
by Nara Demonfeather
Summary: Warning! Major AU story and I mean it. Don't read it if you don't like that. Also some OC but not Mary Sue in later chapters. SHONEN AI! Rated for language ^^please R&R (chapter 1 reposted)
1. Adventure here we come

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and/or the characters that appear in the game. They belong to Disney and/or Squaresoft and they'll never be mine. I can dream though ^^. In any case, this is all for fun and non- profit work. Okers?  
  
Warnings: I'm a Yaoi freak ^^ but ffn won't allow us NC-17's anymore so I gotta write harmless shonen ai. What a drag. In any case. Since I'm a yaoi nut you can guess what the pairing in this ficcer will be. ^^  
  
Secondary, no I do not hate Kairi. I don't know enough about her to really hate her and then there's the fact that a friend of mine pointed out. Yes Kairi is kinda useless in the game.cuz she spends 2/3 of it without a heart. Would render anybody useless. Now again, I only know that from hear say, cuz I haven't played the game yet.. Dun even own it yet. But I know lots thanks to my friends ^^  
  
Third. This fic is AU and doesn't follow the story line WHATSOEVER. The chara's are older too. Dun like, dun read. Also there will be OC's. However I try my very very very best not to make Mary Sues and that's the reason why my OC stay minor chara's. The only ones that this will evolve around is the relationship between Riku and Sora and Kairi and their adventure as they explore new worlds... my way.  
  
And last (yeah, I know I'm a pest right now) I had to repost the first chappy cuz my Mac has uploading problems and screws up the format. Great compy really but sometimes there are some major drawbacks.. Like screwed up format. and the fact that I would have to pay for KaZaA *pissed at that*  
  
Anyway, on with the ficcer ^^ please read and review, any kind of criticism is welcome, even if you hated it tell me. I just wanna know what people think of my writing, if it sucks tell me so I can become better ^^ Flames will be laughed at so, I want constructive criticism not endless and meaningless rambling. K?  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Setting Sail  
  
Chapter 1 (Adventure here we come)  
  
"Tomorrow morning we'll be setting sail. I still can't believe it." Sora sat on the roof outside his window gazing at the beach. Waves were rushing up the sand making soothing noises, but there was too much going on in the young boys mind.  
  
  
  
Kairi, Riku and him had spent all week building the raft that was to take them off the island, and he could see how anxious Riku was getting the closer the time came to depart. Kairi too was anxious to leave, wondering if they would find her origins, the place where she had been born. As for him, Sora just kinda tagged along. He was curious as to what exactly was out there, but for him the main reason to go was to be with his friends.  
  
  
  
"As long as we'll be together, there's nothing we have to worry about."  
  
"Got that right."  
  
Sora yelped and almost fell of the roof, startled at the sudden voice behind him. He turned quickly, grabbing on to his window-frame and then glared up. "Riku! You want to kill me?"  
  
The silver haired boy, who perched on top of Sora's window chuckled, his features calm as usual. "Not my fault you are so jumpy. But you really should be in bed, we're leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
Sora's glare softened just a bit as he raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Look who's talking. As the 'captain' of the 'Highwind' you should be rested more than any of us."  
  
He had made sure to highlight this fact, still a little upset about the race he had lost today.  
  
Riku sighed. "Oh come on Sora, you can't still be mad about that."  
  
Sora sighed and shook his head. He wasn't really. He didn't care what the name of the raft was, and in his mind Riku made the best captain out of the three of them. But why did he have to make that comment about sharing the paopu fruit with Kairi. After the race Riku had said that he had been joking, but the blow had been made, and the wound still stung.  
  
The brunet rested his chin in his hands. "What do you think we'll find out there?"  
  
Riku sat down next to Sora, legs dangling over the edge of the roof. "I don't know. But whatever it will be, it will be quite an adventure."  
  
Sora nodded and then smiled at Riku. "Let's make a promise."  
  
Riku raised an eyebrow. "A promise?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Yes. Let's promise to always be together. You, me.... and Kairi."  
  
Riku blinked, wondering what had caused this idea. He shook his head. "Sora, we'll always be together. We always have been. Nothing will change that."  
  
Sora grinned. "Pinky promise?"  
  
Riku blinked at Sora's extended hand and sighed. "Sure, pinky promise."  
  
The younger boy smiled. "Thanks Riku."  
  
Silver strands flew about as Riku shook his head, once again failing to understand his friends logic. He looked at Sora, finding the boy yawning and stretching extensively. "Tired?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm going to bed, don't wanna be left behind tomorrow."  
  
Riku smirked. "Yeah, be there on time or Kairi and I'll be gone."  
  
Sora. "'Xactly. Night Riku."  
  
"Night."  
  
Quickly climbing back into his room Sora closed the window, and, after watching Riku walk away towards his own home, the curtains too. Taking off his shirt he briefly wondered why Riku had paid him such a late night visit but shrugged it off. Riku could be strange sometimes, and if it had been something important Riku would tell him tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"A crap! Why me! Out of the way! I'm late!"  
  
Those were Sora's words as he raced across the beach, pulling his hooded sweatshirt on as he went. Some of his friends looked at him in wonder, others didn't bother to look up and another small part just chuckled. They were used to this. Sora had a big heart, but sometimes the young boy could be a little scatterbrained.  
  
While aware of his friends looks, Sora had more pressing things on mind. He was late, and he had no doubts that Riku would leave without him. Racing up a hill he came to a sudden stop and he observed the beach below and his heart jumped. The raft was still there, and he could make out two figures, sitting on the warm sand, feet extended into the gentle surf.  
  
Relieved that they hadn't gone without him Sora let out a whoop of joy and raced for his friends calling their names all the while. Needles to say he was out of breath by the time he got there. "H-hey you.... guys."  
  
Kairi looked up and pouted at him. "You're late Sora."  
  
Sora managed a week smile. "S-sorry.... I *huff* I over.... slept."  
  
Kairi giggled and rose from the warm sand. "You're lucky Riku insisted on waiting for you."  
  
Sora blinked. That hadn't been something he had been expecting. Riku had insisted on waiting? That didn't seem like him at all. Sora frowned at his friend. "Riku...?"  
  
The silver haired boy rose from the sand as well. "Now that you're here... let's get going. Come on Sora, you can help me with the sail."  
  
Sora stared at Riku and then jumped when he realized Riku had meant him. "O-okay.... hey Riku... wait!"  
  
Kairi giggled as Sora raced after Riku, trying to catch up. The two of them had the oddest friendship she'd ever seen. Always competing, but never willing to do something without the other. The girl smiled to herself. This should prove to be an interesting adventure for all of them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Riku... I'm bored!"  
  
The addressed boy sighed as he lay lengthwise across the raft, eyes closed against the blaring sun. "Kairi, there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
It had surprised Riku that Kairi had been the first to complain about boredom, especially since Sora was with them. Within this group Sora was known to be the one with the shortest patience, but the brunet boy had been awfully quiet ever since the group had embarked on their little adventure. What was Sora thinking about?  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do? Sora, come on think of something."  
  
Riku winced. Kairi was nice and all, but right now she annoyed him. Couldn't she just enjoy the silence like Sora and he were doing?  
  
Sitting up Riku looked at Sora, eyes questioning for any ideas. The brunet glanced at Kairi exasperated, a look that Riku hadn't seen on Sora before. Now he really wondered what was going through the boys head.  
  
"We could point out cloud-shapes." He said with a shrug.  
  
Riku and Kairi both grimaced. They had done that very same thing for the last three days and frankly, they were running out of shapes to point out.  
  
Kairi knitted her eyebrows in a cute frown. "Sora, we've been doing that for days now, and it's getting old really quick. Not to mention there are no clouds in the sky."  
  
Riku nodded in agreement. Anything to get around playing that game -again-.  
  
Sora shook his head. "There clouds right over there." He pointed towards the sky behind Riku and Kairi.  
  
Both teens frowned and turned and their eyes widened. Dark rolling thunderclouds were balling at the horizon, and, judging by their movements, heading their way.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Riku's POV)  
  
'Oh Shit....' That was about all my brain managed as I took in the sight of the giant storm clouds rolling our way. If you've never been on a tropical island or even near the ocean let me tell you one thing, when storms hit, they hit fast and hard.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
I could see him jump at my voice. Okay, so it sounded a little angrier than I intended. "Why didn't you point that out earlier?!"  
  
Sora blinked and then frowned. "It's not like we can do anything about it. We can't avoid it, and there's no shelter on the raft."  
  
I could hear Kairi whimper in fear and I couldn't help but glare at Sora. He really is a nice kid, but he can be really stupid at times. This was one of them.  
  
He looked at Kairi and immediately an apologetic expression crossed his face. "Ne, Kairi, we'll be fine, we survived worse storms before."  
  
Kairi's expression didn't change, except for her skin becoming paler and paler as she kept staring at the ominous clouds. "But... back then... we were on the island. Now we have only the raft..."  
  
I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not like we're going to get caught unaware. We can prepare a little bit."  
  
I could feel her muscles relax under my fingers as she calmed down a bit. Girls can be so predictable. A man's strong, protective arm around them can do wonders. (A.N.: RIKU!)  
  
I let go of her again, starting to untie the ropes of the sail. "Sora! Come on, move it! Last thing we want to happen is for us to loose the sail."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
It didn't take us long to take down the sail and secure it close to the mast of our little raft. Kairi was getting more nervous with every passing minute. When the sky started to get darker I told her to go sit by the mast. I swear, if she wouldn't have suffered an ulcer with her nervous pacing, she would have fallen off the raft sooner or later. Both situations I really didn't look forward to.  
  
Standing at the edge of the raft I stared at the sky, feeling the waves rock the small raft more and more. I noticed Sora next to me long before he finally spoke up in a soft voice. "You think we gonna make it through this?"  
  
'What do you want to hear Sora, honest, brutal truth, or some easy said nonsense that is supposed to make you feel better?' Being honest to myself I had a gut feeling that this storm would cause catastrophe. To which degree I didn't know, but I had this feeling deep inside that this would be bad.  
  
"I don't know Sora." I answered just as quiet, keeping my answer neutral. "Why, you scared?"  
  
Brown hair flew in unruly waves as he shook his head. "Not really, because we're in this together. Up 'till now all the adventures we went through together turned out okay. I believe this will be the same."  
  
I blinked at him. Was he sincere about that? He sure looked like it. I thought about it and realized that he was right. Every time he and I had managed to stumble into tight situations we somehow managed to get out alright. That never changed. Not even after Kairi had joined our little group, and I knew a lot had changed ever since. Not necessarily something I enjoyed thinking about too much.  
  
I smiled a little and let my gaze wander over the dark sky again. "You know what Sora. I think you might be right."  
  
I could just imagine Sora's confused look as he looked at my profile. "Huh?"  
  
I didn't answer as I kept watching the clouds, awaiting for hell to break loose.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sadly Sora hadn't been right. The storm turned out to be far more severe than he and Riku had anticipated. The small raft shook violently and waves splashed over them all the time, threatening to wash the overboard. Cold wind kept gnawing at their already soaked clothes and exposed skin. The sky was pitch-black, only lightened by lightning that seemed to strike closer to the raft with every passing minute.  
  
"Sora! The sail came loose! Try if you can reach it, if it gets washed away we're screwed!" Riku yelled over the waves and wind, holding on to the mast as he tried to shield both, Sora and Kairi, from the worst of the weather.  
  
Sora nodded and slowly released the death grip of his right hand from the mast. He straightened from his slouched position over Kairi and stretched out, trying to catch the flapping sail.  
  
"I can't.... reach it!" He hollered.  
  
"Sora... hold on to my hand and I will get the sail!"  
  
Sora turned and blinked at Kairi. Surely he hadn't heard right. But the girls face was determined as she took his right hand firmly in his. "I'll get it.... just don't let go!"  
  
Sora nodded and held on tight to both, the mast and Kairi, as the girl slowly crept forward, free hand outstretched to catch the sail as soon as she could. "Good Kairi! You almost have it!"  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Sora had barely time to register Riku's warning when another wave came crashing down on them, taking them by surprise. He sputtered and coughed as he swallowed water and realized too late that he was loosing his hold on Kairi's hand.  
  
"KAIRI!" With wide eyes he saw the girl trying to grab a hold of some part of the slippery wood. It all seemed like slow motion to him. He could see her hand slipping and the waves pulling her away from the raft.  
  
"KAIRI! No!" Sora's muscles tensed as he let go of the mast. He had to try to save her.  
  
He gasped as a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back and holding him there. He squirmed and managed to turn, glaring at Riku. "Let me go! I need to help her!"  
  
Riku's arm just tightened, almost painfully so. "Sora! There's nothing you can do but kill yourself!"  
  
Sora frowned stubbornly, tugging at the unyielding hold. "Kairi will die if I don't help her!"  
  
"How will committing suicide help her Sora?!" Riku snapped. "There's nothing you can do! Kairi wouldn't want you to, she'd want you to live!"  
  
Sora hung his head eyes stinging with hot tears. He knew Riku was right, but it still felt so horribly wrong. Anger and desperation didn't let him think clear. "What do you mean she wants us to live?! Face it Riku! We won't make it through this!"  
  
Sea green eyes darkened. "If you give up that easy then of course we won't! Damnit Sora! You're the optimist of the group! When did I get stuck with the job!?"  
  
Sora was about to answer when his eyes widened and pale hands clung tighter to Riku's arm. Riku frowned and turned slightly, wondering what the boy was looking at now. He could feel his heart jump with fear as he saw the wave that was approaching them, just simply too tall for their little raft to handle.  
  
"Oh shit...." Riku closed his eyes and reflexively held on tighter to the mast and Sora, even though he knew that it was futile. That wave would flip their raft over easily and they would drown, just as Kairi had. The last thing that crossed Riku's mind was that Sora had been right after all, they wouldn't make it, and then all he felt was icy water and the world went black.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A.N.: Yeah I know.. No-one can get THAT far on a raft but.. You know..I kinda wanted to keep that part of the story. it's so CUTE! Well please review.. Need useful tips for writing.. Want feedback .. Pwetty pwease? *chibi eyes and then falls over unconcious* 


	2. Wakey time

Disclaimer: Same as in part one. Don't own ANYTHING faintly related to Kingdom Hearts. I'm a poor college student who tries to figure out how to pay for an internship she wants to participate so badly.  
  
Warnings: The same.. Shonen ai ahead.. OC's so not Mary Sue's.. yes I had to make them cuz I'm coming up with every single world the guys end up on Gomen ne if you don't like OC's. Yeah, the guys are older, you'll see how old in this chappers.  
  
As usual. Read and review please.. I love constructive criticism.  
  
A.N.: Okay, this was a hard chappy for me ^^ I love to read fist POV..but it's a real big bitch to write. I've been editing this part for a few days, so please tell me if there's something wrong with it so I can fix it ^^ I enjoyed writing Riku's thoughts tho.. But he seems out of character to me. then again. I want him that way ^^ Gomen ne.  
  
  
  
Setting Sail  
  
Chapter 2 (Wakey time)  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Riku's POV)  
  
It feels warm... Warm sand under my fingers. 'Where am I?' Surly I couldn't be back at Destiny Island. Not after traveling for three days. But the sand under me feels just the same, also I could feel the sun warming my freezing body. So cozy... so warm... I feel myself drifting off again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know... looks funny though..."  
  
"Is it alive?"  
  
"It looks like it's breathing..."  
  
Something pokes my shoulder, pulling me away from my blissful state of half-sleep. Must be Sora and Kairi again... they never know when to stop bugging me. Another poke, but I stubbornly refuse to open my eyes.  
  
"It's not moving."  
  
'What's with all the 'it' stuff?'  
  
"Hmmm... I wonder if it tastes good..."  
  
'You WHAT?' I feel something heavy pounce on my chest and my eyes snap open, ready to pound whoever it is into the ground. Glaring up I meet with two yellow catlike eyes that blink down at me.  
  
'Cat eyes!?' I can feel my own eyes widen as I yelp and jump in the air, landing ungracefully on my ass. The thing yelps at the same time and I watch it scramble away until it reaches his or her, I really can't tell, companion.  
  
Behind them I can make out some pathetic pieces that were left of our raft. Some splintered pieces of wood and a small corner of the sail. So the storm had washed us to shore here.... us.  
  
I turn around, looking for Sora. Please tell me he didn't drown. My heart sinks when I can't find a trace of him. No body, clothes, or footprints in the sand. I search the edge of the woods that borders to the beach. Nothing. Suddenly I start to feel horribly alone.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"I believe it's looking for something."  
  
I whirl around, becoming aware of the audience again. Maybe they can help me. At a closer look though, I decide that I shouldn't get my hopes up. Even though they look strange, it is clear that this pair can't be older than seven, maybe eight.  
  
The one standing up, a girl, is actually normal looking except for her clothes. Leather in this heat? She is tanned, with pitch-black hair but oddly bright eyes. Her stature is petite with many odd bluish marks running all over her body. The most dominant are the ones in shape of tears right underneath her eyes. It seems odd, but then again, Sora and I used to get into paints too when we had been that young. Boy, saying that makes me feel old.  
  
Crouching next to her, her companion. It's really hard to say but I think it's a boy. His stance, though on all fours, is one of curiosity and alertness. He sure is an odd one. Tanned too, with dark bluish hair and yellow cat eyes, he seems like a boy-cat. Then I spot a tail swishing behind him in the same color as his hair I have no doubts he actually is one. Where the hell am I?  
  
The boy must have sensed my confusion because he grins, showing sharp little teeth. I shudder. That.... thing.... wondered what I tasted like. I make a mental note to myself not to get too close to him.  
  
I stare at them, and they stare at me. Finally I just sigh and decide to go ahead and ask about Sora anyway. "Uhm.... have you two seen a boy, about this high, blue eyes, brown hair. A little goofy?"  
  
The two blink at each other and then shake head simultaneously. Great... now I gotta search for him.  
  
The boy tilts his head, regarding me through narrowed eyes. "Did you come from the deep blue?"  
  
I blink. "Where?"  
  
The girl giggles. Somehow she reminds me of Kairi and I feel a pang in my heart. She got lost through the storm, and I doubt she was as lucky as me to get washed ashore here. What if Sora...? No better not think about it.  
  
"He means the ocean."  
  
"Huh?" I ask intelligently.  
  
She giggles again. "I said, he wants to know if you came from the ocean."  
  
I nod, not knowing where this is leading, but the two seem nice. I wonder where their parents are. Maybe they can help me.  
  
"Wow... I wonder... Kitsuna... show him what we found a little further down this morning."  
  
The girl, Kitsuna, nods and reaches for a pouch that is fastened to her skirt. My eyes widen as I see what she's holding in her hand. A silver chain with a crown amulet. That was Sora's, I remember clearly because I was there when he got it from his mother for his tenth birthday. I gaze at it as if in trance as the sunlight reflects of the clean surface.  
  
"Where did you find that?" I know my voice must be hushed, it sounds off to my own ears. "That belongs to my friend."  
  
Kitsuna turns slightly and points. "We found it further down the beach. It was trapped between two rocks. Raja noticed it because he saw it glimmering in the sunlight. But I had to get it because he's afraid of the water."  
  
Another giggle and a amused expression. So much like Kairi, but I hardly notice it. "Give it to me."  
  
Kitsuna blinks and looks down at the chain, but Raja's eyes narrow. "Why? She found it. And you told us you're not the owner. Unless your friend comes and wants it back, it's hers."  
  
I narrow my eyes. "Yes it belongs to my friend. But I don't know if he's still alive or not. We were both caught in a storm and our raft flipped. It's luck that I got washed ashore here. What if he wasn't that lucky?" There I said it. Up until now I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to believe that he might be dead. We had promised to be always together. I'll be damned if he of all people would be the one to break a promise that he insisted I made to him.  
  
Kitsuna's eyes flash from me to the amulet and back, a torn look across her face. She seems to want to comply. Raja on the other hand stays stubborn. "Don't let him influence you K-chan. You found it, for now it's yours."  
  
Before I can protest, he has taken hold of her hand and is pulling her away, towards the trees. I clench my fist. Little brat.  
  
I sprint after them. "I told you to give it to me!"  
  
Both turn and their eyes widen in horror. A scream rips from Kitsuna's throat as Raja starts pulling her faster. They are pretty damn quick for kids, but I won't let them get away. They might have the only thing that I have left of Sora.  
  
Slowly I close in on them, just a little further.  
  
"Stop right there...."  
  
I screech to a halt and gulp down at the sharp end of a weapon, pointed directly at my throat. If I had stopped just a second later I would be Riku on a stick now. Not exactly how I imagined I would die. The wielder of the weapon is crouching slightly, glaring up at me with hatred filled eyes.  
  
I back up slowly, making sure not to make any movement that could be seen as aggressive or provocative. The weapon lowers slightly and I notice to my surprise that the wielder is a girl about my height, and maybe even my age. She moves the weapon gracefully, with an ease that shows clearly she has trained hard to master it.  
  
The long shaft of the spear like weapon ends in a very pointy looking metal tip, at one side a flat, and shorter, round part curves up and appears to be like a blade. A versatile weapon. Two thin ribbons, one black and the other dark blue, are wound around the joint of metal and wood, which seemed strange to me. Then I noticed the darker splotches on the fabric and I am not willing to find out how they got there or what made them.  
  
She too has those weird markings all over her. But unlike Kitsuna's, hers are as black as her eyes, and not as rounded. What is it with those people and painting their faces?  
  
The girl still glares at me, pose never easing up as she tells the two children to stand behind her, weapon raising again as she does so. Okay, so she knows those kids, maybe I can negotiate.  
  
I slowly let my posture relax just a little, staying alert but hopefully my calming down will calm her. Nope, doesn't seem like it, her eyes just narrow more, if that's even possible. Dark eyes promise gruesome death and then, she speaks up.  
  
"How foolish of you to think that we wouldn't protect the pup's. Especially since this is our ground. Only humans like you can be stupid enough to believe that they can sneak in our territory and not be noticed."  
  
I stare at her blankly. Okay, that really didn't make sense to me whatsoever. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She tilts her head, judging me. "Why did you chase the pups?"  
  
Pups? Oh, she means the kids. "They have something that doesn't belong to them. I want it back."  
  
Raja sticks his tongue out at me. "It's not his, he said it belongs to a friend of his. Unless his friend reclaims it, it's Kitsuna's."  
  
"I don't give a crap what you think, give it back." My temper got the better of me again, not exactly a good thing if you have someone in front of you who's ready to shove a pointy stick up your.... well you know what I mean.  
  
Again the weapon comes dangerously close to my face. "Watch your tongue, boy."  
  
Okay, her aggressiveness is getting old REALLY quick. I sigh. "Listen... I just want the amulet back and I'll be gone. I don't want to cause any trouble an-"  
  
"You should have thought of that before you came here." She snaps, not giving me a chance to explain myself.  
  
Okay, now I'm really getting annoyed. " Well excuse me. Next time I will tell the sea the exact point I want to be washed ashore so I won't cause too much inconvenience."  
  
A growl and now the weapon is pointed right between my eyes. Nice, so she doesn't like sarcasm either. Someone really needs to learn how to relax.  
  
Kitsuna looks scared while Raja just gives me a triumphant grin. Little brat that he is. I back away again to get the tip of the lance out of my face. The girl advances on me as I move, and I frown. I can only back up so much you know.  
  
"Temoko! Ease up!"  
  
I sigh relieved as the girl turns and her attention, and that weapon of hers, shifts away from me. Stretching a little I look over the girls shoulder, wondering who my savior was. Two men step out of the line of trees, looking directly at the girl.  
  
One of them is painted just like the two girls are. Just his color is a dark green, again matching his eyes. Start to see a pattern here? He is tall, well muscles but not overly so. His body radiates an inner confidence as well as strength. Not exactly someone I wanna mess with.  
  
The other is most likely a relative of Raja. A tall man with long blue hair done in many braids, tail idly swishing back and forth behind him. He's even more muscled than the other guy not to mention at least a head taller. The muscles in his arm were clearly visible for he was cradling something in his arm.  
  
Something with red shorts and way to big yellow shoes for his size.  
  
"SORA!"  
  
Swish! The sharp edge of a blade stops right in front of my eyes. Stupid mistake. Of course running for him would set her of again. Damn that girl.  
  
"Temoko will you calm down."  
  
Temoko frowned. "Why? He's one of them."  
  
The guy with Sora in his arms chuckles. "Look at him youngling, he's hardly old enough to belong to their fighters. He can not be older than 15, 16 tops."  
  
I have to fight down a pout at that statement. Why do people always think I am a kid, my 18th birthday had just been recently. Still, it seems that Temoko has calmed down after that wrong fact was pointed out and I kept quiet. I liked to be able to move without a lance constantly being shoved into my face.  
  
The guy with the green markings looks at me, an eyebrow raised. "Do you know this boy?" Pointing at Sora who was lying in the cat-man's arm.  
  
I nod and calmly walk over to the big guy. I still don't trust the tentative peace between Temoko and me. "Yes, we are friends and we were together on the ocean when we were surprised by a storm. It seems that we were both lucky enough to get washed ashore here after our raft was tipped over by a big wave. He... he isn't dead is he?"  
  
A shake of the blue haired man's head calms me. No, he's alive. Sora is alive. A sudden relieve washes over me as the knowledge finally sinks in fully. I'm not alone, the promise wasn't completely broken. I feel a smile lighten up my features and then suddenly the world becomes black.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A.N.: Hmmm. wonder what I gunna do next. And where the hell did they end up anyway Oo.. I really dun have a clue.. Well I'll be trying to post next Wednesday again. and then the Wednesday after that and so on and so forth. if school will let me that is.. Damn college courses take too much time. anyway. se ya in chappers three. 


	3. Getting stronger

Disclaimer: As usual. don't own them.Squaresoft and Disney do *sigh*  
  
Warning: Shonen ai... eventually... *threatens fic* You hear me, you'll be shonen ai. uhm. OC's, not Mary Sue though, at least I'm not making em on purpose if they are there Gomen ne... AU.doesn't follow the game storyline whatsoever.  
  
PG-13 for now cuz of language. might have to go up later.. Might get a little gory I dunno yet ^^;;;; I'm surprised this fic writes itself as quick as it does.  
  
Please R&R.. more constructive criticism please!! I need to know if it sucks and if yes where?? I can only make it better if I know what to change. If you like it tell me too k? Thankies ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting Sail  
  
Part 3 (Getting stronger)  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next time Riku opened his eyes he found himself inside a hut like building, huddled into thick furs. He blinked groggily, trying to figure out just were he was. He sat up slowly and groaned, a massive headache hammering in his skull.  
  
"Shhhh, stay down. You've been running a fever for a few days now. It broke yesterday morning, but you're still not up top."  
  
Riku blinked and turned his head in the direction of the voice. Gentle green cat-eyes were fixed on him as the woman who had spoken to him wrung out a cloth and placed it on his forehead. It felt good, the cool against his hot skin.  
  
"My name is Corral." She said in the same gentle voice, answering an unvoiced question.  
  
  
  
Riku sighed and settled back into the fur. "Sora, is he alright?" His sea green gaze fixed on her, demanding an answer.  
  
Catlike ears twitched as Corral's expression became curious. "Sora, is that the other boys name?"  
  
Riku nodded, eyes never leaving her.  
  
She smiled. "Yes, he had delirious dreams until early this morning. I managed to get his temperature down and I'm hoping he'll wake up in a matter of two or three days. So don't worry your pretty head about it, Riku, and just concentrate on healing. If it calms you down, I'll let you know that he's sleeping right at the other end of the room."  
  
Riku frowned. "How do you know my name?"  
  
Corral chuckled. "Like I said, Sora had delirious dreams, some really vivid. He kept calling for Riku and Kairi. I believe Kairi is a girls name, and since you're obviously not a girl I figured you'd be Riku."  
  
"I see." Riku yawned, feeling sleepy again. He frowned. All he did lately was sleep.  
  
Corral didn't seem to be bothered by that at all. "Rest, your body is still weak. Especially if the story about how you arrived here is true. Sleep will replenish the reserves that you have used up. Not to mention your friend will need you when he wakes up, and I mean fully functional."  
  
Riku frowned again. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
But she had already left his bedside, leaving him with nothing but questions. Pondering on what was going to happen, now that they actually had managed to find a new world, Riku fell asleep again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next two days Riku was allowed to move a little with Corral's supervision. His movements were a little sluggish at first, but not longer than a day and he had most of his agility back, if not his strength. Corral had fed him with a bitter tasting broth for the first day and now he felt ready to tackle whatever the day would throw at him.  
  
Right now he was sitting in the single window of Corral's front room, watching the littlest children play. Corral stood in the door smiling. "Up and about already? Must mean that you're feeling much better?"  
  
Riku smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah? And I changed the cloth just a little while ago."  
  
Corral blinked and felt the cloth on Sora's forehead. It was cool. A white eyebrow raised inquisitively at Riku. "You sure take care of your little friend. Looks like I won't be needed anymore."  
  
Riku shrugged and fixed his gaze on the outside again. "I was up early this morning and had nothing better to do."  
  
The woman laughed and brushed some hair out of her face. "You keep telling yourself that. In any case, I need to go out for a while. I can trust you to watch his condition?"  
  
Riku looked at her as she stood smirking, hand on her hips as if challenging him to start a verbal fight with her. He simply nodded. It wouldn't be much of a change for him. Riku had been conscious towards Sora's condition for the last few days, aware of every odd breath the boy took. He had lost Kairi already, he didn't want to loose Sora too. Corral's promise that the Sora was on his way to full recovery didn't calm him one bit, especially since the boy hadn't woken up yet.  
  
A gentle touch on his shoulder made him look up at Corral who smiled down at him. Her eyes were gentle and expressed a lot of sympathy. "I know you worry still, but there's nothing we can do but wait until he wakes up."  
  
Riku smiled a little and nodded, somehow the woman always knew what to say.  
  
Then suddenly her expression became mischievous. "Let's hope he wakes soon... if it's just for MY sanity's sake, cuz your endless worrying is driving me crazy."  
  
Before Riku could fight it she had him in a headlock and was giving him a nuggy. "ACK!"  
  
She laughed at his squirming and let go of him as fast as she had grabbed him. "Cheer up! Your gloomy face is not going to help him. I have a carving knife in that chest over there and there's plenty of wood around, comes with living in a forest." And with a final wink she was gone.  
  
Riku blinked at the door. He couldn't understand how some adults never seemed to grow up. He shook his head, it really wasn't his problem. Sora on the other hand was.  
  
Riku knew exactly how the boy would react upon waking up. Seeing Riku alive, he would think Kairi was fine too. It was Riku's job to explain to him that she wasn't here.  
  
As if on cue Sora groaned and turned his head, eyes slowly opening. Riku hopped out of his seat in the window and sat down besides Sora. Dark blue eyes focused on him and the boy opened his mouth, but nothing but a croak came out.  
  
Riku chuckled and handed Sora a cup. "You've been out for quite a while. Drink this, it will help your voice."  
  
Sora nodded and tried to sit up. With Riku's help he managed and soon he drank the water in greedy gulps. Riku watched his long time friend with wide eyes. "Slow down or you'll-"  
  
Sora started coughing, doubling over and gasping for breath.  
  
Riku grimaced. "Or you'll choke."  
  
Sora looked up at him and grinned weakly, still coughing a little. "Gomen ne, Riku."  
  
The silvery haired boy shook his head. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Sora nodded. "A little sore but otherwise fine.... uhm.... where are we?"  
  
Riku shrugged. "This village is called 'Evergreen' by the people that live here. We were both washed ashore here after the storm. Corral, the woman who lives here, is some sort of a healer. She took care of us."  
  
Blue eyes shone with hope. "Kairi..."  
  
Riku could feel his face fall. 'Here it goes...' He swallowed. "Sora, Kairi isn't here. They were looking for her... but they found nothing. We're lucky that it was both of us and not just one who got washed ashore here and..."  
  
Riku's heart ached as he saw Sora's eyes fill with tears. "Sora, I'm sorry..."  
  
Suddenly the boy buried his face against Riku's chest, hot tears running down his cheeks. Riku stared down at his friend with wide eyes. He hadn't quite expected that. He slowly patted Sora's back, felling awkward and a faint blush covered his face.  
  
Riku blinked. Why the hell was he blushing? He had comforted Sora before. True, the situations had been different, but Sora usually was very tactile when in pain, no matter if physically or emotionally. Riku on the other hand was usually quiet and withdrawn, more so when he was hurting.  
  
It took Sora a little to calm down. Kairi had been his best friend, almost as close as Riku, and thinking that she was gone.... it tore his heart apart. Luckily Riku was still with him. Sora had the distinct hunch that if both had been taken from him... he wouldn't be able to go on.  
  
"Looks like our promise was broken even before we reached a new world."  
  
Riku looked down at Sora, a fake smile pasted on the younger teens face. He sighed. "Not yet Sora, I'm still with you. I won't leave you alone."  
  
Sora nodded. The fact that Kairi was gone still hurt, more than he cared to admit, but the fact that he wasn't all alone helped a little. "Thank you Riku."  
  
Riku nodded and straightened a little. Sora stared at his friend, eyes strangely absent. "Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
Sora blinked. "Huh? Oh? I was just wondering what to do, now that we found a different world. What now Riku?"  
  
That question startled Riku. He hadn't thought about what to do. His major concern had been Sora as he waited for the boy to wake up. His musing had never gone beyond that moment.  
  
The other problem was that he had never imagined that they would reach the other worlds by being washed ashore after almost drowning in a storm. In his dreams they had always set foot on new grounds with confidence. All three of them. Sora, him, and Kairi. Somehow, with Kairi gone... it felt like something truly important was missing.  
  
On impulse he pulled Sora close and held on tight, sea green eyes filled with sadness. "I don't know Sora... I don't know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The days passed quickly as the two boys trained to regain their body strength and stamina. Corral had given them a quick, and what she called shortened, inside on 'Evergreen' and the people who lived there.  
  
Two tribes had joined together in this place, in a fight to preserve what they called their home. A lush, tropical like forest.  
  
One of them were the Cougero, cat like humans, which had adapted some of the feline skills as well as some of their physical traits. Some of those were claws, tails and ears, but not every Cougero had the same traits.  
  
Corral described them as very social and understanding but also as fierce and very protective. They had always lived in the forest and would rather die than giving up their home.  
  
The other tribe were the Menrock, normal humans that lived in the forest and paid it the respect it deserved as a part of nature. They were the only humans that the Cougero had ever accepted as theirs. Unlike so many, the Menrock actually were one with nature.  
  
No one knew much about their culture. The Menrock were rather secretive and most of their time was spent in small groups, mostly only with their own. But there were always exceptions from the norm and some choose to live with the Cougero more than with their own.  
  
When Riku had asked about the tattoos Corral had just shrugged. All she knew was that every Menrock got them at the age of five. She guessed that was the time the tribe decided it to be save to accept the child into their society and slowly set them on the path to become an adult. But that was only a theory.  
  
Sora and Riku had accepted that and gone about their own business. It hadn't taken them long to run into Raja and Kitsuna again. Sora was more than just happy when Kitsuna gave him his amulet back, and Riku smiled at his friends delighted face. Both hadn't laughed lately, and he had missed the happy sparkle in the boys eyes.  
  
Meeting Temoko again hadn't been quite that easy. She liked Sora well enough, and soon started calling him little brother. Riku on the other hand.... The teen was lucky if he got something less aggressive then a growl out of her.  
  
But even though Temoko proved to be a useful ally. She offered to spar with them so they could regain their strength quicker. They had agreed quickly, figuring a new sparring partner would offer a new challenge. And a challenge she was.  
  
Even though the victories were evenly divided between the three of them each of them learned quickly not to underestimate each other. On her first match against Sora, Temoko had suffered a great loss in almost no time. Sora, while not very strong was really quick and agile, ducking every blow Temoko sent at him. Then he had used that same speed to send the girl crashing to the ground, practice sword right at her throat.  
  
Riku hadn't been that lucky and his fight with Temoko taught him never to underestimate an opponent. Though the girl didn't look it, she was very strong for her built and Riku had quickly found himself swordless on the ground, Temoko towering over him, gloating.  
  
That's how their daily lives seemed to become. Wake up, eat, train, eat, train some more, eat, back to bed. Not exactly what the two boys had hoped for, but for the time being there was nothing else for them to do.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Riku grinned at Sora as the boy brushed some dirt off his pants. He had just won a match, as usual and he felt good about it. Sora had gotten stronger than he had been back on Destiny Island and, with every passing day, it became harder for Riku to defeat him easily .  
  
Sora muttered a soft curse under his breath and Riku started to laugh. "Oh, come Sora. Don't be a sore looser."  
  
Sora frowned. "Easy for you to say, you always win."  
  
"Hey, you managed to beat me two days ago." Riku pointed out.  
  
Sora pouted. "Yeah, after Temoko managed to whack your arm hard enough. Even you can't fight when you're in pain. No one can."  
  
Riku shrugged, not feeling like denying the truth. Temoko walked up to them and ruffled Sora's hair. "Don't be that way little brother. Your problem is the practice swords. With your fighting style they are no use to you."  
  
Riku raised an eyebrow at her. "When will you stop calling him little brother? he's a year older than you."  
  
Temoko blew a raspberry at Riku. "I can call it whatever I want, and there's no way you can stop me."  
  
Riku grinned. "Betcha I can."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" She asked, crossing her arms, grinning daringly.  
  
"You bet." He answered, raising his wooden sword.  
  
Temoko shook her head. "Not this time friend. Let's make this a little more of a workout."  
  
Riku blinked at her as she walked away. "Nani? HEY!"  
  
Temoko came back with mean smirk on her lips. "Oh calm down, you cry louder than a trapped panther. From now on we'll start using these." She tossed something at Riku.  
  
"What are you ugh.... Damn, this is heavy!" Riku blinked down at the sword in his hand.  
  
Temoko laughed. "Of course. Only an idiot believes real weapons are as light as wooden swords."  
  
Riku growled. She always seemed to find a way to insult him. Fine, if she wanted a beating so bad, he'd give it to her. He had lost his fear of hitting this girl ever since their first fight.  
  
Sora on the other hand made sure to get as far away from the two as he could. He had learned the hard way that getting in between them when they were in THIS particular mood came close to suicide. Luckily he had gotten away with a swollen jaw and a stinging ego. That day he decided that an angry Temoko was just as bad as an angry Riku, the girl just tended to punch way sooner than his long time friend did.  
  
Based on that experience he decided to be judge. "Well, since you both agree to the fight, let get started." he announced from a safe seat on a rock. "Ready..."  
  
Both Riku and Temoko assumed fighting stances, Riku holding his sword in front of him, Temoko raising her lance. Sora had to admit that they both looked cool, standing ready like that. "Fight!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"AGH! Corral! Damn that stings!" Riku yelled and wrestled his arm out of the healers grasp. Carefully he rubbed his fingers along the sore edge glaring at the woman.  
  
Corral on her part glared back at Riku with equal force. "Stop whining like a pup! These wounds have to be taken care of."  
  
Riku muttered but reluctantly held out his arm again. Corral picked up a wet cloth at started cleaning the blood of, making the teen wince. The healer smacked him with the pinkish stained cloth over the head, like she had done so many times before this since she had started cleaning Riku's wounds. "That's what you get for fighting with Temoko. And with real weapons no less."  
  
The silver-haired teen muttered under his breath and Sora tried to smile disarmingly. "Well, see it this way. At least she didn't kill you."  
  
Riku huffed. "The fight was unfair. She knew how to use her weapon properly. I never fought with a real sword before."  
  
"Yes, you seemed to move a little awkward..." Sora mused, thinking back to the fight, which Riku had lost horribly. "I'm not looking forward to my turn tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry little brother, you know I'd never hurt you."  
  
Everybody turned around at the new voice from the door. There stood Temoko, grinning at them. Corral raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Came to apologize. You cut poor Riku quite a bit."  
  
Riku made a face. The way Corral had said that.... it gave the impression that he was a wuss.  
  
A snort was Temoko's answer. "Like hell I will. Not my fault he fights like a girl."  
  
Obviously that was not the answer that Corral had been waiting for. Within the blink of an eye she was onto Temoko with her horrifying washcloth of doom. Temoko ducked, but it wasn't providing exactly the best cover and she surrendered. "ACK! Okay! OKAY! I'm sorry...SORRY!"  
  
Riku and Sora just stared at the picture, jaws ajar. It seemed that even Temoko would back off when confronted by an angry Corral. They were still gaping when Corral let off of Temoko smiling. "See, wasn't that hard."  
  
Temoko muttered something under her breath but nodded, before looking at Riku and Sora. "Now... for the real reason why I was here..." she glanced at Corral before continuing. "Old Lady Marbo wants to see you."  
  
"Old Lady Who?" Sora blinked confused.  
  
Corral frowned. "Old Lady Marbo huh? She's our seer. Wonder why she's taking an interest in you two now."  
  
Temoko shrugged. "Heaven would fall on us if I knew. The old lady is one big riddle to me."  
  
"Is it bad that she wants to talk to us?" Riku asked, slightly worried.  
  
Corral shrugged and grinned. "With her you never know. Even we don't understand her, and she's the oldest Cougero in the tribe."  
  
"Oh great, that calms me so much." Riku said rolling his eyes.  
  
Temoko shook his head. "Corral is trying to tell you that there's no way to know what she wants from you, unless you go talk to her. Stop being a worrywart."  
  
Riku glared at her. "Better a worrywart then reckless. Only a fool acts without thinking."  
  
Temoko smirked. "Oh, then you don't think a lot now do you? Because I have yet to meet a greater fool then you."  
  
Sora sweatdropped and tried to ignore his two friends bickering, it wasn't like he could stop them. But inside he agreed with Riku. He too was worried about the meeting with Old Lady Marbo. What could she want of them?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Not long later Riku and Sora stood in Old Lady Marbo's hut, not one bit less nervous than before. Quite the opposite.  
  
Even though the woman was visibly old, something about her made the two teens feel awed and a little afraid. Her silver-gray hair hung in one long braid over her shoulder, cat ears tilted forward and very attentive. Her eyes were closed and her pose relaxed as if at total peace with the world. To say it in one word, she almost seemed like a higher being.  
  
"Step forward you two, don't keep me waiting." Her voice was deep and demanding, but an endless patience was also evident. She opened her eyes and a sky-blue gaze fixed on the two.  
  
When she deemed Sora and Riku close enough, she leaned forward, her eyes growing cold. "I have seen the things you bring, and you are not welcomed here."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A.N.: Sorry I'm leaving off like this.. But I gotta decide what to do now cuz.frankly I have no clue.. Hmmmm *ponders* Well. I'll figure it out. I hope.. Ashita Mata!!! 


	4. Time to depart

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never have, never will. I'm WAY too poor for that. *wonders how to pay for her next year of college*  
  
Warnings: More and more shonen ai ^^ YAY!! I'm getting there! Of course there will be more OC's ^^ You'll see why soon, but dun worry I won't make them really important.  
  
Comments: I'm in a really uninspired mood lately.. And my writing, plus several of my other artistic projects are suffering from it. It took me forever to write this part and I don't think it's good I'll give it to you like this and revise it when I get the chance and I feel a little more inspired okay? So feel free to tear it to pieces and tell me what's wrong with it.. I really hope the break will give me some needed inspiration.  
  
So. as usual. read and review ^^ Please?  
  
  
  
Setting Sail  
  
Chapter 4 (Time to depart)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Uncomfortable silence filled the small room as Riku and Sora just stared at the woman. She on her part just glared back, features cold and uncaring. Surprisingly it was Temoko who spoke up first. "Old Lady Marbo... what are you saying?"  
  
Her ears came to lay flat on her skull as the woman turned her glare to the girl. "Silence!" Her eyes focused back on Riku and Sora. "I want you to leave this place, as soon as you can. We will help you to get a boat, but you cannot stay. Your place isn't here, this world has no need for the likes of you."  
  
Sora looked at her blankly. He couldn't understand her anger, after all, they hadn't done anything bad. Or had they? Riku on the other hand got angry. She had no right to yell at them like that. She was being unreasonable. "How can you say we will cause anything here? Are you trying to tell me you saw the future?"  
  
The old woman closed her eyes. "I see all. The present, the past, and the future. I have said what is needed to be known. The Menrock are already building a boat for you."  
  
"Thank you." Riku ground out through gritted teeth. If looks could kill, the woman would have been dead in an instant.  
  
The woman nodded. "You're welcome.... Temoko, take them back to Corral. Tell the healer what has been decided and make sure she'll have them prepared."  
  
The girl bowed deep and retreated slowly, motioning Riku and Sora to follow her. Sora looked at Riku, worry in his eyes. "She wants us to go back out on the ocean?"  
  
Riku nodded. "Looks like it."  
  
Sora was quiet for a while, eyes cast to the ground. "Maybe.... maybe we will find our way back to Destiny Island..."  
  
Riku sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. To him the idea of just going back to Destiny Island was like adding insult to injury. No, he didn't want to go back there, not yet. He had the feeling that going back would be worse than staying here.  
  
He looked up when Sora yelped and frowned at Temoko who had the boy in a headlock, her free hand messing up his hair. "Lighten up little brother! This frown does not suit you! Who knows were you'll end up to be? You managed to get here, and I believe you'll find more worlds. Who knows... maybe you find that girl that went missing. What makes you believe you were the only fortunate ones to survive that storm?"  
  
Riku blinked and then smiled. For the first time since he had met Temoko he was grateful that the girl had such a big mouth, for this speech had done wonders for Sora. The youth was smiling as he straightened his hair, eyes shining with hope. "You're right, we might find her. Right Riku?"  
  
The silver-haired teen nodded, even though he had his doubts. But why bring down Sora's good mood, especially since Riku didn't know what was going to be ahead of them.  
  
Sora grinned. "Alright, then lets set sail again Riku. Let's go find Kairi."  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had taken the Menrock almost two weeks to finish the boat that would take Riku and Sora away from Evergreen. Both teens had used the time to train their skills some more, with Temoko being a willing trainer. The mood however had changed. Before the meeting with Old Lady Marbo their training had been something that had given them their strength back. Now it was far more serious, and anyone who watched could feel it.  
  
Temoko had become more of a master than a sparring partner. She made Riku and Sora spar more than often, taking the sidelines herself, commenting as the boys fought. One time when she was lecturing Riku, Sora had said that she wasn't one to talk, since she never fought anymore. His fight with her after that had been short, with Sora disarmed before he had had one chance to charge. While this had been a blow to his pride, Sora had learned his lesson and listened to her instructions.  
  
Now the two were standing at the beach, eyeing the boat that would take them to a new place. It was clear that they both were nervous as they stood in silence, just staring at the sea.   
  
Their fare well comity was small, made of Kitsuna, Raja as well as the two men that had prevented Temoko from killing Riku back when he had woken up on this beach. Riku sighed and looked at them, a smirk twisting his lips. "Time to go, or the old lady might throw a fit."  
  
The two men nodded and handed the teens another bag of provision, cautioning them to be careful out there. Riku nodded and motioned Sora to help him push the boat into the water.  
  
It took them a while to get the boat moving, but with the help of their friends the boat was soon resting in the gentle sure, waiting for the push- off. Sora and Riku thanked their friends and turned to the boat when a call made them halt.  
  
The group turned to face the trees, where the call had come from, searching. The boys blinked when Temoko emerged from the green, running for them with something in her arms. Riku and Sora looked at each other with a frown. They hadn't forgotten anything, or had they?  
  
Temoko was gasping for air by the time she reached them, slightly bend over, still holding her package close to her chest. They waited until she had regained her breath before Riku asked her. "Temoko? Did we forget something?" His gaze wandered to the lengthy object wrapped in soft leather.  
  
Temoko shook her head. "Nope, Marbo send me to give you these..."  
  
"What is it?" Sora asked curiously, leaning forward to get a better look.  
  
Temoko gave them a strange smile, a mix of sadness and pride. "The twin swords. One for each..." she took one wrapped sword in each hand, holding them up for the two to take. "Each of you has to choose one now, only this way you'll find the one that is just right for you."  
  
Sora looked at Riku, who just shrugged. He wasn't about to ask questions, Temoko wouldn't answer him anyway. He looked at the concealed swords in her hand and sighed, reaching for one just as Sora reached for the other.  
  
Temoko nodded. "The choice has been made. The twin swords will bind you two together, so that you might never loose each other, wherever you go. Each has it's own power that will fit to you as if you were the one who made the sword. They work well with their wielders, but best together. Don't ever forget that."  
  
Riku and Sora blinked, not understanding what she had said. Sora sighed. "Temoko, stop speaking in riddles."  
  
The girl laughed and hugged Sora. "Take care little brother. Don't rush into things as you did in training, calm judgment is the best. And don't forget, not everything in live is good, even if you want to believe it."  
  
Sora blushed at her last minute scolding but nodded. She seemed to accept that and then focused her attention to Riku, eyes narrowing. "Make sure Sora is save. He trusts you with everything he has. If you should hurt him you'll have to deal with me."  
  
Riku nodded solemnly. He had already decided to protect Sora. Loosing Kairi had been too much already. "Of course I'll protect him. He's my best friend."  
  
Temoko frowned at him for a second and then started to laugh. "You know so little... but you better get going. If Marbo knew you were still here she'd start hollering loud enough to make the jungle rustle."  
  
Not long later the two boys were watching as the beach of Evergreen became smaller and smaller on the horizon as the boat carried them off, to a new adventure.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A gentle smile played upon her lips as she watched the boat slowly disappear beyond the horizon. She really would miss those two boys. "The future.... it hasn't changed even with them gone, right?"  
  
Next to her Marbo chuckled. "I could never hide anything from you Corral..." her sky-blue gaze was calm, but with a sad light glowing underneath. "It was not or future that I was trying to protect. This world... it is fated to die just like many others."  
  
Corral looked at the old woman. Even though she just had been told that everything was going to end for them, she was not afraid. "But why those two? And the twin swords, they are powerful, but if used careless they can be dangerous."  
  
The seer smiled. "The fate of everything depends on those boys. Their adventure will be hard, filled with much hardship. But it is in those hours of darkness that they will find each other. Only together can they accomplish what they are destined to do. Only together can they stop the worlds from dying, can they bring the dead ones back."  
  
The healer stood in silence, thinking about Marbo's words. "When will the end come?"  
  
There was a long silence and then the old lady suddenly looked straight up. "Now..."  
  
Corral's eyes widened as suddenly the whole sky became dark and black lightning danced across the ground. All the sounds were gone and from below their vantage point on the hill she could see darkness creep across the land, devouring everything. "Looks like the boys left just in time." A small smile lightened her features. "It was good to have known you Marbo, even if you were hard to understand at times."  
  
Marbo chuckled as she watched the darkness come closer and closer, pulling everything into it's void. "Yes, let's just hope those boys will succeed. I'm not willing to leave existence just yet..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Sora's POV)  
  
I feel the waves rock the boat, not as gentle as they had been when I had fallen asleep. I sit up halfway, not wanting to bang my head into the low ceiling of the bunk that Riku and me share. This boat definitely beats the raft, alone for the bunk, no more freezing my butt off in the night- air.  
  
The boat rocks a little wilder and I have to use my arms to support my balance at the unexpected motion. Okay, now I have to see what's going on. Call me paranoid but after that last storm, the last thing I want is to be surprised in my sleep.  
  
On hand and feet I crawl backwards out of the bunk and stand up once my head is clear of the ceiling. Riku accidentally managed to almost knock himself out when he sat up too quickly. Not something I care to imitate.  
  
My heart sinks when I see the storm clouds at the horizon, lighting once and a while illuminating them eerily. Well, now I know why the waves are stronger. I stare at them for a long time and then realize that they are moving away from us. That alone makes me feel much more confident.  
  
Still I decide to stay awake and keep an eye on the storm, as if that would help making it go away quicker. I hear Riku shift in his sleep, but not wake and I smile. This is the first night since Evergreen that he's sleeping peacefully. I know, because I was awake, avoiding the dreams that were to come with sleep. Dreams of Kairi's eyes, staring sadly at me and then falling away, falling and falling until all there was left to see was the deep blue of the ocean.  
  
A sigh escapes me and I sit down, my head resting on my hand as I keep staring at the clouds. Kairi... why did she have to be taken away from us? We had been so good as a trio... "You have to be out there. I know you are. Wait for us Kairi, we'll find you."  
  
I stretch slowly, some of my muscles stinging in protest. Three days on a small boat really don't do any good for my flexibility.  
  
CLONK  
  
I wince and look at the wrapped up bundle that I accidentally kicked. No sound comes from the bunk and I'm glad that Riku didn't wake up. We both need as much rest as we can get. Bending down I pick up my sword. I know it is mine because it is wrapped in light green leather. I smile as I think back to that day a week or two ago when Temoko had shown us just how the Courego died their leathers. Wonder how she's doing...  
  
I heft the leather wrapped object in my hands, getting a feel for its weight. One thing strikes me as strange is, that neither Riku nor I haven't unwrapped our swords yet. Usually the curiosity gets the better of us, me especially. Slowly I untie the leather string that keeps the leather wrapped around the sword. I take a deep breath and push the leather away and I can feel my eyes widening.  
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
Mentally I could smack myself for that. Luckily enough neither Riku nor Kairi are present right now, or I'd never hear the end of it. I guess I really am easily impressed at times. But looking back down at the sword I can't help but being mesmerized by it again.  
  
The light of the moon, the little amount that actually manages to break through the clouds, is reflected on a silver sheath and hilt. I run my fingers over a dark blue stone that is set into the hilt, looming dark in the otherwise bright metal.  
  
Slowly my fingers close around the hilt and I notice with mild surprise that the surface isn't cold as expected. With a swift motion I draw the sword, holding it up right in front of me. The fist thing I notice is that it must have been forged out of one piece of metal, since there are no lines where the metal would have been fused together if the opposite was the case. I can tell that the edge is sharp without testing it. Truly a unique weapon and I wonder who took the time to make it and why of all people it was me Marbo gave it to. The old lady didn't seem too fond of Riku or me.  
  
As I slide the sword back into its sheath and wrap it back up in the leather, my gaze falls on the red bundle. Riku's sword.... Does it look like mine? They called them twin swords, so it's pretty likely. Or are they just called that because they are made of the same metal? And what did Temoko mean when she said they fight best when together?  
  
"What are you doing awake?"  
  
I jump in surprise and look at Riku. He's sitting right outside the bunk, head slightly resting against it. His eyes give me a searching look and I rub my head, slightly embarrassed. Why? I don't know.  
  
"I woke up and saw a storm over at the horizon. So I decided to stay awake and keep watch. Then I realized that, even though we both got those swords, neither of us had bothered looking at them. So I checked mine out." I feel a goofy grin spread across my face. "Looks really neat."  
  
A silver eyebrow rises inquisitively. "Oh?"  
  
I nod. "Yeah... And then I thought back to when Temoko gave these to us, and about what she said. I'm trying to figure out what she meant."  
  
A teasing smirk grows on Riku's lips. "Oh, so that's why you looked like you were in pain. You were frying your brain by thinking too hard."  
  
'What?' I stare at Riku, seeing his smirk widen even more. That is so like him, using anything he can to tease me. Usually I just come back with my own smartass remark, or I just tackle him into a childish brawl. But not this time. Something deep inside me stings at his words and it stays, not soothing as the minutes go by.  
  
It seems that my expression must have changed, because Riku's grin falls and he looks at me more serious. "Ne, you know that I was joking. Right Sora?"  
  
I force a grin. "'Course I know. It's you Riku."  
  
Damn, I forgot that Riku can read me like an open book. He always could, even when we had been little. Riku always knew when I was sad. And he knows now too. But he is still Riku, which means that he won't try to force me to talk, and I am grateful. Instead he stretches and yawns. "Come on Sora, let's get some sleep. We need to be rested just in case that we might reach another world tomorrow."  
  
I nod and wait till he had crawled back into the bunk then I follow, snuggling into my blankets. Suddenly I yawn and just now I realize how tired I really am. I look at Riku who's staring up at the ceiling, then he turns his head and looks me straight in the eyes. "Don't worry about what Temoko said. Whatever she meant... as long as we don't forget her words, I'm sure we'll understand in time."  
  
I yawn and nod again, my eyes slowly drifting shut. As I drift off to sleep I feel a hand tugging my blanket higher, covering my bare shoulders. This time I dream of home, and my mother sitting next to my bed, smiling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning Sora woke because something was shaking the boat terribly. He groaned and rolled on his back, trying to go back to sleep but the shaking wouldn't let him. Slowly he opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
Two sea green orbs stared right back at him.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Sora jumped in surprise and smacked his forehead right into Riku's. Riku, trying to avoid being hit not only bumped into Sora anyway but also smacked the back of his head into the wood above him. Stunned the older boy fell over, partly sprawled across Sora, holding his head in pain.  
  
"Damit Sora! Oh that hurts!"  
  
Sora rubbed his forehead. "It's your own fault for leaning over me like that?"  
  
Riku gave him a look. "If you would have woken up when I called you..."  
  
Sora frowned as he heard the gentle splashing of waves against stone. His eyes widened and he looked at Riku. "Did we land somewhere?"  
  
Riku nodded. "I already secured the boat in the harbor. No one is around. I guess it must be early morning, because it's still kinda dark."  
  
Sora nodded and detangled from the blankets. "Let's look around, maybe we will run into someone. Maybe we can find a clue on Kairi here..."  
  
Riku sighed. "Sora, you know that-"  
  
"I know it is really unlikely for her to be still alive, but our odds weren't any better. Still here we are. There is just a little hope, and I want to hold on to it." Sora's dark blue gaze fixed on Riku, searching.  
  
Riku couldn't help but smile. "Alright, we'll keep looking. Just don't get your hopes up too high."  
  
Sora ginned sheepishly. "Come on Riku, you know me."  
  
The older boy sighed. "Yeah... I do."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Not too much later the two were walking though the dark streets of the sleeping city. Their eyes wandered from side to side, examining every corner carefully. Something felt off to them.  
  
"There is absolutely nobody around." Sora remarked, and Riku heard the uneasiness in the younger teens voice. "Even if it's early... someone should be awake."  
  
Riku didn't say anything, even though he had thought the same thing. He also had noted the eerie silence. No birds were singing like he was used to them doing early in the morning. Also it didn't get brighter. He knew that the light moved rather quick at dawn and dusk. But here the twilight shadows persisted, seeming to become deeper rather than fading with the rising sun.  
  
Sora shivered goosebumps forming on his arms. Riku frowned. "Are you cold?"  
  
Sora shook his head. "No, this place just gives me the creeps."  
  
His friend nodded and stopped inn the middle of what seemed to be a market place. Again there weren't any people there and no wares were coffered up on the stands.   
  
Sora frowned and slowly moved forward between the stands, looking around. Suddenly he felt a cold shiver run down his spine and around him the shadows seemed to be moving. He looked at the shadows and then at Riku. "Is it just me... or does it feel like we're being watched?"  
  
Riku too felt like someone, or something, was watching them from the dark corners. Sitting, waiting for the to do something. He turned around and almost had an heart attack. The shadows behind Sora were visibly moving, drawing closer right towards Sora. "Watch out behind you!"  
  
At Riku's warning Sora whirled around and froze. Above him loomed a creature that seemed to be entirely made of darkness. He backed up slowly and almost screamed in fear when he bumped into something. But a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and started to pull him away. Sora stumbled after Riku as the boy swiftly led him back to the harbor where the boat was anchored.  
  
Behind them more and more shadows started to form and follow them. Sora gasped. With these things here, what happened to the people?  
  
Their steps echoed loudly in their ears as they ran over the wooden pier, hasting for their boat. Riku untied the ropes while Sora pulled them in and stored them. Hoping on, Riku gave the boat a strong push and off they were again. Leaving this cursed place behind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Whew. chappies done. I swear, posting is a bitch. First I gotta transfer them stupid files to my moms comp then edit it (I hate editing) then sign up on her crappy ass slow comp, where the stupid enter button is in the wrong place!  
  
Temoko: Uhm.. I think it's your Mac where it's in the wrong place hun,  
  
Is not! And what are you doing here anyway! You're... nonexistent for the moment.  
  
Temoko: *glomps Sora* I'm just spending time with my little brother ^^  
  
Riku: *glares jealous*  
  
Why me. *sighs and hits post button* 


End file.
